Type-Moon Survival: R18 version
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: This is an attempt to survive through all of the die-hard Type-Moon franchise with one MC. Yes, no kidding. Buckle up, and watch as this gamer strives to victory. (Tsukihime, Fate series, Kara no Kyoukai, etc.)(RPG-like system, Playthrough-style, Lunatic difficulty)
1. Chapter 1

**A playthrough/commentary-type story. Imagine it as a youtube video for an imaginary fate game.**

**Please FAVE'N'FOLLOW! Feel free to review or PM!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Play 1: Character Creation!**

* * *

Hello and welcome to my newest playthrough! The world I'm going to dive into is called Type-Moon universe, Planet 4: Gaia.

As some of you already know, Type-Moon consists of lots of franchises. For example, the Fate series (Stay night, UBW, Hollow ataraxia, Apocrypha, strange fake, prototype, EXTELLA), Tsukihime, Kara no Kyoukai, and so on.

Lucky me, my good old pal Zelretch managed to snatch me a seat in one of its **_parallel _**universes! So buckle in my dear friends, and enjoy the ride!

First, I think I'll need to create my very own main character. Let me see…hmm, what about his race? I'm no racist, so I'll just go for randomization.

I mean, I wanted to just dive into one of the main characters of each individual series, but sadly, because of my intervention, the other male MCs popped out of existence.

I also felt that my involvement has messed up with the timeline, changing some of the character's age along the way. Oh yes, I sense that instead of Shiro, _**Kiritsugu**_ ended up being the counter guardian. Assassin Emiya, yippee!

Don't ask me why. Maybe because Zelretch wanted to pair me up with all the heroines? Man, that's suicide for you. I'll try my best for you guys!

What, female MC? Nah, I'll just create a new male one. I want to be a boy for heaven's sake! R18, multiple routes, the sweet stuff! Come one, I know you all want this, deep down! (No pun intended)

Ok, it seems like my race is gonna be European. Hmm…which European magus house is the best?

Ah-ha! I think I'll go for House **_McRemitz_**. Why? I want the 'God's holder', you know!

I'll post the explanations below. Feel free to skip the dialogue if you already know!

[ God's holder; a Sorcery Trait that's also known as Traditional Carriers. It's an ability that allows them to pass on their abilities through bloodline rather than teachings. I want to be the holder of 'Fragarach', the ability they inherit.

Fragarach, the Gouging Sword of the War God. Also referred to as _Answerer: That Which Comes Later Cuts First, _or simply as 'The Retaliator'.

Some of you who read Fate/hollow ataraxia may already know, and even ones who didn't may have already guessed its ability through its name.

Yep, this is a counter-attack mystic code. It is the "_Sword of Retrograde_"; an indefeasible weapon of the northern gods, protected by some 'will' that carries a conceptual curse capable of warping destiny, along with a divine trick that uses 'time' as its blade.

Despite being released afterward and no matter how fast the opposing attack is cast, Fragarach always strikes first by **_changing the flow of time to rewrite events_** so that it **_makes its own strike against the enemy before the opposing move was ever made_** in the course of the world.

Rather than just rewriting events to gouge out the heart of the enemy, it is **_severing the fate_** of the combatants, reversing and changing the flow of destiny of both the user and the enemy simultaneously killing each other with their attacks.

The attack of the enemy, returned to a point where it **_"couldn't happen" _**due to the user being struck down by Fragarach, is wiped out by the laws of the world and the absolute system of time. Time paradox, you see.

No matter the power or speed of the ability, it is impossible to use if the enemy is defeated and has all of their later actions 'voided' before they even have a chance to attack.

It is an ability using one's life as bait to counter a one-turn-kill to win the battle. A battle that both kills the enemy and nullifies their attack, creating a perfect balance between offensive and defensive capabilities. ]

Phew. Welp, you all now understand why I'm so into this. …On to the next one!

Ok, my name. Hmm…_Alaya_ Fraga McRemitz would do. Heh, I wonder what the counterforce would think about that.

I'm thinking of flowing through the timeline in the order of Tsukihime, Kara no Kyoukai, Fate series. Yes, that should plan out nicely.

How about my other parameters? Let me see…Strength, Endurance, Agility, Mana, Luck, aaaaaaaaand NP (Noble Phantasm)! I'm aiming for a magus type build, so normally, I wouldn't care much about physical stats.

However, this is House McRemitz we're talking about. Complete hand-to-hand combat experts, runes specialized in physical reinforcement, etc. Yep, I need to clock the stats up all right.

This, this, and this. Here, I'll show you guys what I set up.

* * *

**Name: Alaya Fraga McRemitz**

**Age: 15 **

**Sex: Male**

**Stats: **

**Strength: A, Endurance: C, Agility: A, Mana: B, Luck: E, NP: B**

**Unique Skills (3/3, Skillset can NOT be changed afterward) :**

**1\. ****Bravery: EX**

** Increases own attack.**

**Increases own mental debuff resistance.**

**2\. ****Eyes of the Mind: A**

** Grants increased Evasion from hostile attacks.**

**Increases own critical damage.**

**Increases learning speed of Martial Arts.**

**3\. ****Glam Sight (Fairy eyes, Mystic eyes of Fae): A**

** Grants superior eyesight. (Ability to perceive and adapt to any information that can not be processed through normal means.)**

** Grants ability to interact with phantasmal existences.**

**Normal Skills:**

**1\. ****Chinese Martial Arts: D**

**2\. ****Rune Mastery: C**

**NP:**

**Fragarach (Answerer: Gouging Sword of the War God)**

**Anti-Human, Rank B**

**Set-up requires 3 seconds.**

* * *

There! Why is my Luck stat so low? Eh, let's just say my stat points ran out. It was either the other abilities or luck. The normal skill levels are still pretty low for a 15-year-old, but I'm pretty sure it could be polished via battle.

Type-Moon protagonists already have shitty luck anyway, right? No big deal. Nope, I did NOT jinx myself. No problem at all.

You see, I maxed out Bravery for this very reason. Even if _horrifying_ events are to assault me once _every day_, my mind would still stand strong! Hurrah!

Oh yes, my family members…ok, just one relative. 10 years old, female…Bazzet! YES, I have an adorable little family member!

Everything is now set! On we go, folks! Into the unknown we shall dive!

[ You opened your eyes. You rise from your bed in McRemitz manor. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and on days like this, the Clocktower **_always _**assigns missions.]

[ As the heir of McRemitz family and the best enforcer of the Clocktower, you must not refuse. Open inventory to check out your mission.]

Ok. Open sesame! My, my, what do we have here! I look like Shiro, except with a darker taste. He's hot! Mmm, **_Tres Bien_**.

Yes, I'm getting distracted. Here, this tab?

[ Missions:

URGENT!

Investigate the outskirts of Vatican, Italy. There are possible involvements of Arcueid Brunestud. Report back as soon as possible. ]

HERE WE GO!

Next time: We're gonna have some quality time with my cute sister (Bazzet), and depart on our mission!

Bye! See ya all next time!

* * *

**Short prologue. This wild ride will be like no other!**

**If you like this video and want more, PLS hit the subscribe button (FAV'N'FOLLOW)!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! This time, we get to meet up with one of the heroines...hehehe~**

**Don't forget to FAV'N'FOLLOW! Tell me what you thought in the comments!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Play 2: My little sister cannot be this cute! (I HATE WORK)**

* * *

Hello, my beautiful people! How are all of you doing? Me? Fine!

To answer some of the questions some of you may have, this world is a chaotic brew of **_ALL _**the Type-Moon franchises. Aozaki sisters, Alice, Arcueid, Tohno family, Ciel, Shiki…just name it!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, yes, I'm **_inside_** a different world, in case you haven't noticed. I'm the gamer, and this my journey. I'm controlling this 'Alaya' boy I've randomly chucked into this universe. I'm the gamer who's sharing my journey with you **_gods_** for entertainment, Capiche?

Bless the poor system, I'm sure they're struggling to fix the heap of paradoxes I'm mashing up. This system has already suffered great calamities of destiny change, caused nonother by the mighty **_Parcasious_**.

Ok, now we have cleared _that _out…without further ado, let's dive into this splendid world!

…Where was I? Ah, yes. Before breakfast time, it is.

[ You feel famished. A soft knock echoes in your large room. Will you answer the door? Yes/No ]

Oh-ho! I can choose 'No' and pretend to be asleep, but I suspect that would change anything. Choose 'Yes'.

[ You open the door. A small girl stands before you, her reddish hair being slightly disheveled from sleep. Bazzet Fraga McRemitz, your only living relative and lovely sister-like figure.]

[ How will you greet her?

**1\. Rise and shine! I see that you woke up early by yourself. Good girl!**

**2\. Good morning, Bazzet.**

**3\. Do not disturb me. Go.** ]

Wow. This is so ridiculous it's almost funny. Of course, I'll choose 1!

[ You greeted Bazzet with warm eyes and a contagious smile. She bloomed in joy. ]

[ Your proximity with Bazzet rose! (**Lv1/100, Rank: Close family**) ]

[ You usher Bazzet to the dining hall. You make sure that you dress up in your most formal combat suit, a black priest attire from the Holy Church. It was a gift from your formal mentor, Kotomine Risei. ]

Alaya looks dashing! He really looks like Shiro with a darker vibe, an evil smile, and sexy eyelashes. Man, if only I were gay!

[ You polish your sinister-looking swords. These are black keys, one of the most orthodox weapons of the Holy Church. Kotomine Risei treated you far better than he should. ]

[ You spot a sleepy owl by your windowsill, a letter attached to its leg. ]

[ Read the letter? Yes/No ]

Yes, why not?

[ Letter from Kotomine Kirei:

Dear brother Alaya,

I sent you this letter due to our promise, to notify you that my daughter has been born. We are currently residing in Vatican, so please come to visit us if you happen to drop by.

Sincerely yours, Kotomine Kirei. ]

My, my! What do we have here! A letter of invitation and the news of Caren Hortensia's birth! It just happens to be that my destination is Vatican. What a coincidence, right, fellas?

[ You folded the letter. The letter could be checked from the inventory. ]

[ Will you write a quick response? Yes/No ]

Sure. We've gotta express our gratitude to that bastard, eh?

[ Your Letter to Kirei:

Dear brother Kirei,

Congratulations! Words cannot express how thrilled I am!

I have some business I need to attend to in Vatican, starting from today, so I'll go to your house once I've settled down.

Love, Alaya. ]

Yep, done. Hey, calm down Kirei haters! He's still the stoic fellow we all know. Well, I wouldn't mind his creepy smile though. Cheers to the future!

[ You finished your letter with a fancy signature of House McRemitz, and sent the poor owl away. ]

[ Your proximity with Kotomine Kirei rose! (**Lv.12/100 Rank: Brothers in arms**) ]

[ Your proximity with Claudia Hortensia rose! (**Lv.15/100 Rank: Future son-in-law**) ]

Hm? Why did this affect Caren's mom? …Ah, I see! No wonder Kirei sent me this letter! His wife must have been pestering him nonstop!

…Wait a second. Hey, what in hell does this mean!?_ Future son-in-law_!? Wait, wait! Give me a second. Guys, I must check this.

[ Claudia Hortensia/ profile:

Mother of Caren Hortensia, wife of Kotomine Kirei.

You and Bazzet have been in her care since you were a child, being an orphan. You left her when you grew old enough to inherit the family name, and took responsibility for Bazzet.

_She is secretly plotting to marry her daughter to you!_ ]

Oh, hell no! I mean, I've got nothing against Caren, but I'm 15 years older by heaven's sake! …Uh, I think I'll just go eat breakfast.

[ The sweet smell of cinnamon and honey reach your nostrils as you head down the spiral staircase to the dining hall. Bazzet was already sitting at the table, a cute smile on her face. She seemed to be hesitating. ]

[What should you do?

**1\. ****Ignore her queer behavior.**

**2\. ****Cup her cheek with both hands and ask her softly.**

**3\. ****Ask her with the bluntness of a war hammer.** ]

This is too easy. 2 it is!

[ You cup Bazzet's cheeks and stroke them with your thumb.

"What do you want to tell me, princess?", you ask with a mischievous smile.

Bazzet giggled as she smiled fondly back at you.

"I made breakfast for you, Alaya.", she whispered.

"No wonder it smells incredible!", you smoothly reply.

….You had a wonderful breakfast.

You had a very nice time with Bazzet. Although the coffee was too bitter, you couldn't care less. ]

[ Your proximity with Bazzet rose! (**Lv5/100, Rank: Close family**) ]

[ You packed up your bags and wore your white gloves. It is time for Church executor Alaya Fraga McRemitz to start his mission. ]

[ With one last hug, you leave the Manor and headed to Vatican via private jet. There is one woman waiting for your arrival at the airport. Her name is Ciel, the very best of the Holy Church and a member of the Burial Agency. ]

[ You knew her name, though this is actually the first time you are about to meet the top elite force of the church, face to face. The Holy Church had decided to work with the Clocktower on the condition that you will be under their command. ]

[ It is extremely rare for the Clocktower and Holy Church to officially join forces, indicating how dangerous this mission might turn out to be. ]

[ You see Ciel standing at the airport gates, clad in a traditional church dress. Her eyes meet yours, brimming with determination and unbending will. ]

[ What should you do?

**1\. ****Give her your friendly protagonist smile. Offer her a handshake.**

**2\. ****Nod at her coldly. No need to associate with her more than necessary.**

3\. **Stare at the agent from the Holy Church. You hate those religious snobs. **]

Is this stupid system pulling my leg? 1, here you go!

[ You smile at her like you have found a long-lost friend. You offer her a handshake, which she took after cautious inspection of your gloved hand. ]

[ You offer her your name and gave her a shallow bow of respect. She blinked, as if she had never once in her life expected a magus, from a prominent family nonetheless, would show her such genuine hospitality. ]

[ She stared at you for a moment, after suppressing a small giggle with her hand. ]

[ Your proximity with Ciel rose! (**Lv.10/100, Rank: Business partners **) ]

Ok, folks. This is enough for today!

See ya later with Ciel at my side! We are gonna be **_best buddies_** for sure! Muhahahaha! (Evil laughs)

Next time: Gonna meet up with baby Caren! Yay! Also gonna find out what's behind the disturbances that lurk in the shadows of Vatican. Oooh!

Bye! See ya till next time!

* * *

**How was it?**

**If you like this, don't forget to smash that FAV'N'FOLLOW button! Pls leave a friendly comment too!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew. Vatican is kinda hot today. Welcome to my third video!**

**Be sure to _FAV'N'FOLLOW_, and we might get to the good part! (You know what I'm talking about, I see it in your eyes!)**

**Drop a review if you want anything!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Play 3 Vatican Violence!**

* * *

Hello, my wonderful friends! One thing before I start:

**1\. ****I AM NOT GONNA LEWD LOLIS.**

2\. This game system is to blame even if I do.

BTW, how is the weather in the world you live in? Here? Vatican is so sunny, I'm pretty sure it'll be sorcery if it rained.

Yeah, talk about good weather. The sun was just so enthusiastic. How can I even_ hope_ to find a vampire? Clues?

[ You shield your eyes from the glaring sunlight as you follow Ciel's dark silhouette. She seemed to be in a practically good mood; perhaps she's relieved that you were not a magus that hates the Church? ]

[ What should you do?

**1\. ****Walk on in silence. No need to disturb her.**

**2\. ****Tell her about your family. Indicate that you only have one alive.**

**3\. ****Ask her why she's in such a good mood. **]

My oh my. This is…rather a tough choice. All of them are bad, I mean. 2 might be a _little_ too intimate for people who just met soooo…3 it is. At least it's mild enough.

[ "You seem to be in a good mood. Did something pleasant happen?", you ask.

Ciel stopped in her tracks, a hand over her mouth. She traced her lips in a way that told you that she hasn't noticed her own smile.

"Yes. Something pleasant did happen to me. This is the first time anyone has caught me off guard by treating me like a proper lady." ]

[ How should you reply?

**1\. ****No wonder.**

**2\. Nod at her.**

**3\. Ask her how could that be (in a surprised tone).** ]

Meh. 3! My gamer sense is tingling!

[ "How could it be even remotely possible for a beautiful lady like you to be praised for the first time!?", you exclaim.

Ciel looked at you in silence, a strange expression on her face. An insignificant tinge of pink colored her pale cheeks.

"W-well, thank you. I, it is the first time, really.", she fidgeted. "Nobody has been nice to me from the bottom of their hearts like you did."

You blinked, surprised at the trust she had put in your words.

"You trust me? Thank you."

Ciel nodded. I can tell if anyone has malicious intentions or not. It's…let's say, it runs in my **_blood_**."

She frowned slightly, as if the words brought her back some unpleasant memories. ]

[ What should you do?

**1\. ****Leave her be.**

**2\. ****Ask about her past.**

**3\. ****Step in front of her and encourage her** ]

Argh. Yep, 3 is the best.

[ You stepped in front of her and put both hands on her shoulder. You notice her flinch a little at the contact, but you stare into her eyes with a determined expression.

"Then, from now on, I'll try my best to be by your side if it means that I could put a smile on your face."

Ciel froze like a brick. Red reached her ears as steam seemed to puff out.

"Y-you shouldn't say that to a girl if you're not s-s-s-serious about it!", she babbled.

"I swear in my**_ family's name_** that I am deadly serious, Ciel.", you declare.

Ciel's eyes darted back and forth, not once meeting yours. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and softly stepped back.

Your eyebrows droop. Did you scare her off?

"Thank you.", you hear her whisper shyly.

You feel a smile growing on your face as she waited for you to start walking, this time, side by side. ]

[ Congratulations! You've successfully breezed through a series of events! Claudia would be awfully proud! You received a bonus in intimacy! ]

[ Your proximity with Ciel rose! (**Lv.100/100, Rank: Business partners **) ]

[ Your Rank with Ciel upgraded! ( **Lv.1/100, Rank: Friends in arms ) ]**

…Wow. That was quicker than I thought. It seems I have good luck today!

[ You walk with Ciel as both of you talk about the mission in hushed voices. You learn that the 'disturbances' occur at night, and the possibility that these were caused by Arcueid Brunestud is fairly low.

For now, you and Ciel will patrol the streets at night to look for some high-level ghouls to interrogate. ]

[ You tell Ciel that you made a promise to visit someone in the daytime. She nods and sent you off on your way.

You promise to meet up with her in the middle of Vatican before nightfall. ]

[ You hurry on your way to Kotomine Villa, right on the outskirts of Vatican. ]

[ After winding through several narrow alleyways and then jumping up a building, you ran on rooftops to cut time. ]

[ Your heart skips a beat when you finally reached your destination, a small villa made of cream-colored bricks. A small garden of fragrant flowers surrounded the house. A soft breeze carried the sweet, aromatic smell filled with the flavor of enticing honey. ]

[ Memories came back to life as you recalled how you would play hide and seek in this garden. You remembered how Claudia will hug you with a blooming smile, and stuff chocolate cookies in your mouth. ]

[ A man came out of the villa, as if sensing your arrival. Kotomine Kirei, the man you trained with under the guidance of Risei. A fellow brother in arms. Both of you did not get along at first; Kirei being too stoic and reserved, you being overly polite and modest. ]

[ It wasn't until Claudia stepped in and bashed your heads together (literally), that both of you started to act more freely. Right now, you think of Kirei as a semi-mentor and uncle. You also suspect that he makes your dishes of Mabou-tofu **_EXTRA_** spicy. ]

[ How will you greet Kirei:

**1\. Congratulate him and bash his head into the tiles.**

**2\. Offer him a headshake and headbutt him into oblivion.**

**3\. Hug him and slam-dunk his ass into hell.** ]

**WUT. **

Err…guys, I think I'm having technical difficulties right now. Gotta call up Alaya. This system is broken.

Well, see ya till next time! Bye!

Next: Family reunion, spicy tofu, baby Caren, spicy tofu…**_Hellsing_**? What's dat!?

* * *

**Don't forget to smash that FAV'N'FOLLOW button! Leave a friendly comment!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! On we shall go! If you're watching this, hit FAV'N'FOL!**

**BTW, I only said the _MALE_ MCs popped out of existence. Never said anything about TS.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Play 4 Hellsing!**

* * *

Hey there, my good folks! Thank you for waiting!

My system rebooted after I smacked Alaya's hardware for a few times, and then called Gaia to boost her server.

Now, back to my reunion with Kirei. The fixed patch is this;

[ How will you greet Kirei:

**1\. Congratulate him and hug.**

**2\. Offer him an emotionless headshake.**

**3\. Kiss him on both cheeks and whisper seductively.** ]

Yeah, I know. The mysterious cringe. Believe me, I smacked Alaya another ten times just to make sure that this route wasn't a mistake. 1 of course, what do you expect?

What, 3? Nothing against homosexuality, but having **_spicy tofu relationships_** with Kirei isn't my style.

[ You congratulated him once more and hugged him. Kirei accepted your hug with a stiff nod. Somethings never change.

"Oh, it's my sweet boy! Here, give mommy a hug!"

Claudia rushed out of the house with a white bundle in her arms. The bundle moved. Your eyes zeroed onto the thing wrapped in white sheets as you completely ignored Claudia's words.

"Is that, is that your…"

You point a shaky finger at the cute creature. Golden eyes met yours. The baby giggled at you, a wide smile on her face. Claudia snickered, an ominous gleam in her eyes.

"Ooooh, love at first sight!? I can't believe my baby boy would be **_hungry_** for his little sister!"

You sent her an indignant glare which only made her laugh more.

Shaking your head, you decide to ignore her for good. Her old antics always seemed to get you for some godforsaken reason.

"Does she have a name?", you eagerly ask. Claudia shook her head.

"I want you to name her.", she said. You blinked, bewildered.

"I'm honored, but…"

You try to politely refuse the offer, but Claudia got you first.

"If you decline, my daughter will live her life with no name."

"What in the-"

"Hush! No bad language! As a penalty, you must name her!"

"Wait-"

"I'm **_SO _**thrilled what name you would give her! A name for life!"

"…!?"

You turn to Kirei for help, only to find him smiling back at you with his **_perfect priest smile_** (100).

DAMN THAT BASTARD. ]

[ What should you do?

1\. One-punch Kirei's creepy smile off his face.

2\. Cave into Claudia's wish. Name the baby!

3\. Secret Joestar Technique: **_Run away!_** ]

OMG. Even the system called Kirei a bastard. Wow. The neutral database called him a bastard! I didn't know that was possible!

Ok, the choices. 1and 3 is very tempting, I know. Especially 3. However, I have a vibe that tells me only 2 would work. Reason? Cause Claudia is holding onto my stupid clothes, DAMN IT!

[ You decide to name the baby. What will be her name?

**CA-**

Heh, the system already knows it. Caren! Caren Hortensia, my lovely angel!

**-UTION: A ROUTE SHALL BE UNLOCKED DEPENDING ON THE NAME**]

[ **ROUTE UNLOCKED**. You obtained the title:** LOLI SLAYER** ]

NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What have I done!? That shit was a warning!? How in Jesus's balls would I know that was a warning!? I thought the system was trying to spell CAREN!

[ "Caren.", you simply state. "That is her name."

The baby girl-Caren gurgled in delight. She reached out one pudgy arm and grasped your wedding finger.

Claudia cooed at the adorable sight before her eyes. Kirei snapped a photo of your embarrassed face. ]

[ Your rank with Caren Hortensia rose! (**Lv.100/100, Rank: Stranger**)

[ Your proximity with Caren Hortensia rose! (**Lv.30/100, Rank: Oniichan**) ]

[ Your proximity with Claudia Hortensia rose! (**Lv.45/100 Rank: Future son-in-law**) ]

[ Your proximity with Kotomine Kirei rose! (**Lv.42/100 Rank: Brothers in arms**) ]

WTF!? Holy shit that was A LOT of proximity! What happened!? What is wrong with that Rank!? 'Oniichan'!? Why in hell is that _Japanese_!? Claudia and Kirei? NOPE.

I. DID. NOT. SEE. LEVEL. UP. No such thing. I'm still safe.

[ After a pleasant dinner, you leave the villa and set off into the city. The streets were already getting dark, and you don't want to be late. ]

[ You reach your meeting spot fifteen minutes early. You find Ciel waiting for you. Beside her stood another girl with long raven-colored hair, dressed in complete black. She must be the last member Ciel has mentioned earlier. She has told you not to worry, for she shall introduce her when you both meet. ]

[ How should you greet them?

**1** **Hello, ladies. I'm sorry I kept you waiting.**

**2 Let's proceed. **

**3 Who is this girl?** ]

Suave, eh? I could go for 2, but that's kinda rude. 1…I'm not sure. Whatever!

[ "Hello, ladies. I'm sorry to keep you both waiting in the dark."

You turn towards the girl in black with a faint smile.

"You must be the last member Ciel talked about. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

You offer her a handshake. She looked at your hand before taking it with a smirk.

"You're quite the gentleman Ciel spoke of.", she purred in a sultry voice.

You laugh, shaking your head at her playful manner.

"Please stop the flattery. I am not used to it."

Ciel stepped in, her cheeks slightly red.

"This is Seras Victoria, head slayer of the Hellsing Agency of England."

You raise your eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh my! The Agency dedicated only to Vampire slaying!? One of the most feared organizations on earth!?"

Seras chuckled at your exaggerated awe.

"Our forces consist mostly of non-combatants, so we 'slayers' do not show ourselves often. We keep our distance with the Church and Clocktower, so imagine our surprise when we learned that the Church and Clocktower were actually**_ willing_** to work together!"

She cracked her gloved fingers. A wretched smile, an evil grin that would even make demons cry worked itself onto her feminine face.

"I can't lose the fun on **_that_**, wouldn't you agree? I would be looking forward to working with you, the elite _Executer of the Astral Clocktower_. "

You see the moonlight seep out from the clouds, its light the same color of dying blood. Her pupils burned in the dark, like a primordial spirit of the old.

" Let's find out about what is bothering the **_Moon princess_**, shall we?" ]

[ You gaze into her mesmerizing eyes, as she stares back into yours.

The night has just begun, with the team of the Church, Clocktower, and Hellsing as one. ]

This, this is epic. I'm gonna go take a cold shower to cool myself. Phew!

See ya till next week! Don't forget to show me your love! Bye-bye!

Next: Ghouls, ghouls, ghouls…Roa? Rhoa? What is that name?

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, wrap. Hellsing? Why does that sound familiar? Some other parallel worlds? Meh.**

**Don't forget to smash FAV'N'FOLLOW! Review!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! You have FAV'N'FOLLOWed, riiiiiiight? (Big puppy eyes )**

**I can't believe I'm explaining this; Alaya Fraga McRemitz is NOT ALAYA (Will of humanity). I'll emphasize ALAYA from now on to stop this mindless confusion.**

* * *

**Play 5 Night of Frights! **

* * *

Hello there! Tonight, the hunt shall begin!

Ok, I heard some strange voices talking about Hellsing. Alucard? Who the hell are you talking about? Maybe in the parallel worlds? I asked ALAYA just in case, but there was no such data in her storage. Remember, folks! _THIS IS NO CROSSOVER WORLD!_

Anyway, on to the mission!

[ You** 'see' **through your Glam Sight (Fairy Eyes), a thick thread of despair. The fae in the air was dancing wildly, as if coaxing you to follow them. ]

[ What should you do?

**1\. Persuade them to follow you.**

**2\. Nudge your chin towards the fae (which obviously the girls can't see)**

**3\. Wordlessly follow the fae. ]**

What's wrong with this system!? It's like it's almost trying to make me an asshole! Or an edge-lord. Yes, number 2 and 3, I'm looking at you two. 1 it is.

[ You explain to your partners that you sense something in the air.

"I feel a swarm of negative emotions nearby. We better check them out.", you say.

Ciel raised an eyebrow before nodding to herself.

"Ah, I see. Your documents said something about Glam-sight, am I correct?"

You nod in affirmation. Seras merely shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind following your lead. My senses tell me that you attract trouble~", she said, her crimson slit-eyes glowing in the dark.

You look into the alleyways without streetlights. A ghastly howl resounds in the tight paths, as lukewarm air gushes out from the darkness before you.

'_A gust of wraiths_.', you think. Your hands clenched into fists, your mana circuits slowly heating up with every step forward.

Suddenly, your field of view was eroded with the 'color' of 'death'.

The damp, squishy sound of something tossed onto the floor reaches your ears. The stench of iron hits your nostrils. You 'see' an abnormal trail of dreadful mana, a few yards away.

Seras's lips quirked upwards into a hungry smile, a starved glint in her red orbs. With a somewhat metallic click, she whipped out two **_massive_** handguns form within her trench coat; one black, one white, each with the mark of a golden cross.

Ciel whispered divine incantations under her breath, and reached into the air. She grasped the holy spear she had summoned with a flourish of silver light, her eyes glaring into the inky blackness.

As you expected, your companions were the best of the very best. Even without your instructions, they moved in a triangular formation with you in the middle. You nodded at them in gratitude for their swift cooperation. ]

[ What should be your next move?

**1\. Call out to the mystic creatures in the dark. Ask them for help.**

**2\. Engage with the enemy. The direct approach is the best!**

**3\. No words are needed. Charge!** ]

Ok, 1. What do you expect? Charge into enemy territory like some stupid super Saiyan!?

[ You hold up one finger in the dark, a sign for 'wait'.

You opened your mouth and 'called' into the great beyond. A soundless yell erupts from your lips as they sent shivers into the dark space.

It was not the first time you have dealt with dead apostles or powerful undead, and you shall **_not_** take any chances. ]

_This_ is what I've been waiting for from the moment I selected Glam sight as my unique skill! The true power of the eyes of fae is to interact with phantasmal beings, an ability that depends entirely on your skill rank. Luckily, I have a gobsmacking rank A!

[ You feel your entire soul lurch out from your physical shell, as time seems to freeze. Into the depths you dive, welcomed by the sweet beckoning of never-ending songs.

Gaping darkness surrounds you, engulfs your senses, your very being.

You feel a disembodied sensation of falling, falling, falling. Not fast, neither slow. Dark, warm, fuzzy, slimy, _nothingness_.

A pounding sound from the 'outside' inspires an inexplicable sense of dread within your heart. The sound gets louder, _louder_. Nearer and nearer.

Waves of the chaos, churning and brewing, threatening to devour and swallow everything in its path. It sinks the world you perceive, gnawing at your timid soul. You feel yourself being carried away to the 'roots' of a humungous tree, more towering than any other thing you have ever seen.

You observe an angelic child fall from the branches of the majestic tree. The child smiles at you. He extends his hand in your direction. You hear ethereal singing within the upper air, as more and more voices join in.

In an otherworldly chorus 'it' sang- ]

[ - d i d - y o u - h e a r? Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat-

**1\. ****N▪****arla▪****hot▪****p****, the Crawling Chaos**

**2\. ****AAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHHH**

**3\. ****Nothing** ]

[ **CAUTION: Failure to 'understand' the right answer shall result in the immediate death of this avatar**. ]

OH. MY. GOD. Oh, SHIT! This is, oh my sweet lord!

There is only one situation in this universe that will require death if one fails to 'understand'. **_The Cthulhu Mythos_**. One of the alien gods even ALAYA was worried about. 1, of course.

[** POWER UNLOCKED.** You achieved the hidden connection with **N▪****arla▪****hot▪****p****. You obtained the title: 'The One within the Void'. ]**

**Phew!** That was a nasty bullet I dodged right there. I was actually aiming for the alien gods from the very start, but boy! I never expected this rare event to happen at the _beginning_ of this adventure!

[ Your eyes burned. You point one finger at the alleyway.

Space rippled. A _shadow_ shot out and sliced into the darkness, assaulting the narrow space before you with continuous waves of hollow blades. A carnal scream split the air, as a cloaked figure pounced towards you.

The figure was on all fours, like some rabid beast in the haze of madness. Murky Smoke of dense mana rolled off its body, corrupted to its core. It felt like a dead apostle, except there was something 'off'.

"Careful! Its mana levels are off the charts!", Ciel warned. ]

[ **ATTENTION!**

Challenge Quest

First Boss: Dracula (Vlad the third)

Class: Avenger

Defeat this incarnation of Dracula. Find the current location of his Master, **_Michael Roa Valdamjong._**

**CAUTION!**

**Failure in this quest shall result in this avatar's death.** ]

What!? Hey, chill! WTF!? Why is there a servant in front of me!? My little Alaya is still too young for this shit!

[ You tell your companions that the thing in front of you is an incarnation of Servant Avenger.

Ciel gasped in realization.

"This servant must be the winner of the Vatican subcategory Holy Grail War!", she exclaimed. "There were several descriptions of the last servant in the Church records!"

You nod. This 'Roa' guy must've been the winner of the war, and used the potent mana of the sub grail to stabilize his servant in this era.

Avenger growled, drool dripping from his mouth.

…By the looks of it, he might've also taken away his servant's sanity. ]

Oooooh, subcategory wars! I see! I'll post the data down below, just in case. Read and learn, my dear folks!

[ **Subcategory Holy Grail Wars** :

They are derivative, smaller Holy Grail Wars based upon the wide dissemination of the inner mechanics of the Fuyuki Holy Grail War to the world of magi. (Yep, someone spoiled the secrets.)

To put it very simple, they are Holy Grail Wars which have vague limitations in the number or class of the Servants. The Holy Grail itself is more like a gigantic arcane battery of spiritual power, unlike the omnipotent Fuyuki Grail. ]

Well, fuck. A powerful servant against three non-servants. Dracula at night, and obviously powered up by the grail. NOPE, I'm out.

[ The Avenger lunged forward. You duck. (Mind's Eye: A, activate)

A cursed thorn sprouted from your heart, killing you instantly.

Your lifeless body falls to the ground. ]

[** YOU DIED** ]

WTF!? (Second time) …WHAT!? You mean, I've gotta start over again!? This system has no save buttons, damn it!

[ As your eyes close and your soul drift into the void, a 'hand' grasps you. You see eyes, millions upon millions of them.

A shifting form materializes in front of you, only to shift into countless forms once more. The nothingness smiles at you. Chaos embraces you.

You feel your existence torn away from Akasha, away from the root, away from the '_Swirl of everything there was, and will be_'.

Songs. Beautiful words enter your mind. They rewrite your destiny, your world, your very **_fate_**. ]

[ Will you forge a contract?

**1\. ****Yes**

**2\. ****Yes**

**3\. ****Yes **]

What, hey, I never saw this happening before in any kind of playthrough! No, I think there was once…Grand Order!?

[ **You accepted the proposal. The contract is signed, your _'stars'_ aligned.** ]

WHAT!? I haven't moved a finger! Well, I think it doesn't matter either way…they all say 'yes', after all. **_Creepy_**.

[ Awake, you shall. You open your eyes and leave the void of dreams. ]

[ **POWER UNLOCKED.**

**You obtained the title: 'The Beloved of the Great Old Ones'.**

You feel an ever-shifting presence by your side. Madness feeds upon your mind. ]

[ The debuff **Madness** was nullified. (Bravery: EX, activate) ]

[ Time and destiny warps. You shall stand where you once perished. ]

[ The Avenger lunged forward. You duck. (Mind's Eye: A, activate)

You feel Dracula's wrath upon you, threatening to pierce your heart.

You stare back at the curse. **N▪****arla▪****hot▪****p ****joins you.**

The curse subsided.**N▪****arla▪****hot▪****p ****glares at Avenger. ]**

Oh. (Braindead) Oh. (Stunned) Oh. (Rubbing my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming)

Guys, I'm overwhelmed. I'm having a cataclysmic orgasm right now. Yes, you didn't need to know, but I'll say that anyways. _This makes me so hard. _WOW. Just, WOW. I think it's enough for now. My hands shaking.

See ya all next time! Yep, epic battles against that overpowered servant! How many times will I get obliterated!? **_Prepare to Die!_**

Next: Death. Death. Death. Seras trigger-happy session. Badass Ciel. Death. Death. …_Noble phantasm payback is a bitch._

* * *

**Thank you for watching! Smash that FAV'N'FOLLOW like it's your best waifu! (EWW)**

**Feel free to express your disbelief! (Oh yes, this is just a tutorial fight, lol)**

**PS. ****N▪****arla▪****hot▪****p should not be perceived through normal minds. Proceed at your own risk. Madness awaits. Yes, I know her true name. I'm blocking it out for you normal gods.**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support. FAV'N'FOLLOW if you're reading this. ALAYA-kun is watching!**

**PS: This world is a mashup of the entire Type-Moon universe. There is no such thing as 'routes'. Everything's possible. Capiche?**

* * *

**Play 6 Sucker Punch!**

* * *

Hiya! Your hyper boy, cocked and ready!

Ok, some voices were asking about the Cthulhu gods. Yes, Lovecraftian, the beings that drive you mad. Type-Moon universe has its fair share of alien gods, some of them being the Aztec deities, and part of the Greek gods/titans.

The Cthulhu gods are not that abnormal. Besides, if it wasn't for their intervention, I would've been dead as a doornail. No other god is capable of messing with the timeline, reversing dream into reality, and so on.

Ooook, time to educate some noobs in why there is no ultimate weapon. (seriously?)

Fragarach is a counter noble phantasm as I have explained earlier (in great detail). That means, it needs a noble phantasm-scale attack to counter. Technically speaking, it needn't be an NP, but it does require time to activate.

This is no passive type NP, and there is **_NO_** autopilot mode. If you get an overpowering hit, or a curse that can override your natural arcane immunity, then you're fucked before you even start. _That's_ what happened to Alaya.

All right, on we go! (BTW, the alien gods are one of the culprits in FGO. No more detail, or it'll be spoilers. )

[ Dracula snarled at you, angry that his curse was deflected. ]

[ You know that this enemy is far more powerful than any other you have fought before. Even with the Chaos by your side, your chances of winning are slim. ]

Come on, baby! It's time to show ya all my wonderful player skills!

[ Seras shot silver bullets from her massive handguns as Ciel dove in to pierce the monster from his blind angle.

However, Avenger simply swerved and jumped, evading all of your attacks.

You stepped forward in an explosion of speed, your feet stepping through the tiles beneath. The concrete ground splintered as cobwebs decorated the colorful paths, succumbing under your immense force from acceleration.

Your Black Keys cleaved through the air, its blade shimmering with accentuated mana. You continue your onslaught, occupying Avenger's view.

Chains of shadows solidify as chaos in its materialized form, binding Avenger from behind.

You jump back, making way for a hail of silver bullets. A streak of burning silver soared through the air and buried itself in Avenger's chest.

The Dracula screamed, its voice freezing your blood pumping through your veins. His mouth opened- ]

[ -A spear of blood flew out, tearing through your entire torso. Your lifeless legs crumpled onto the blood-soaked ground. ]

[ **YOU DIED** ]

Whoa. This guy spat a spear from his mouth. There wasn't even time for Mind's Eye to work, even though it was already activated! Dracula is no joke!

[ Time and destiny warps. You shall stand where you once perished. ]

[ Dracula's mouth opened. You rolled forwards, missing the spear by inches. The spear flew over your head and exploded into tiny shards of blackish blood.

You try to stand, only to realize some of the shards must've entered your lungs and bloodstream. Your eyes roll back as you fall to the ground, unconscious. ]

[ **YOU DIED** ]

Talk about double kill. Well, let's go!

[ Time and destiny warps. You shall stand where you once perished. ]

[ You shield yourself with shadows before the shards punctured your skin.

Ciel yelped as Avenger broke the bindings, tearing the silver spear from his chest and snapping it in half like a wooden twig.

Seras landed a dropkick from above, caving in Avenger's skull and smashing it into the stones. A column of dust rose, as debris rained from the sky.

Spears of cursed blood erupted from the ground like miniature volcanoes of hell, forcing you all to scatter back.

A claw pierced through your neck. Your spine was shattered as you died instantly. ]

[** YOU DIED** ]

WTF!? How can he move so fast!? How!?

[ Time and destiny warps. You shall stand where you once perished. ]

[ You sway your head. A claw narrowly scrapes against your skin. You feel a scorching pain from your neck.

Slash marks appear, a mere flesh wound it _should_ be-

-Only if the opponent wasn't Dracula.

Thorns sprout from every spore of your body, making you into a diabolical sea urchin. ]

[ **YOU DIED (LOL)** ]

…Wait. Did the system just troll me? Hey, this system is supposed to be neutral! ALAYA…Grr.

[ Time and destiny warps. You shall stand where you once perished. ]

[ You jump away as fast as you can. You feel your bones groan under the pressure, but you succeeded in completely evading a claw from behind.

You heave a short breath of relief-

-or you tried to.

You look down at your chest to find two claws puncturing through your lungs.

A glob of blood spurt from your mouth and nostrils, your eyes wide in disbelief. ]

[ **YOU DIED (GIT GUD) **]

You know, I'm kinda irritated. This system is very proficient at trolling. Ok, keep calm. …AGHGHDHUWDYDBUYBUYBWBJSBWUBX!

[ Time and destiny warps. You shall stand where you once perished. ]

[ You spun on the spot to intercept two bloody claws from behind. You covered your fists with shadows, Dracula's murderous strikes sliding off your palms with sparks of embers.

Ciel tried to slash off his head, only for Avenger to sink back into the shadows.

You tried to control the shadows, but Avenger seemed to be more superior. He reined over his domain, declaring his power with snapping jaws of blackness. They bit and gnashed at the air, forcing all of you back once more.

You fight back the skeletal monster jaws with elastic hands of chaos of your own, relishing in the power your alien guardian granted you.

Ciel started to exchange blows with Avenger, a newly summoned spear in hand. Silver streaks of light met devilish red. Their exchanges of skill against raw power escalated as the speed increased, so fast that shock waves erupted from every clash.

Seras grappled Avenger from behind, breaking a limb before tackling him into a thick wall the size of several men. The entire wall crumbled like sand, leaving an empty space behind.

Dracula howled, his bloodcurdling screech shaking the entire city. Mana started to circulate around him like a cocoon. Arcane winds started to pick up, swiveling and spiraling out of control. ]

[ What should you do? (_In tres eligere_)

**1\. ****Ask your comrades to distract him while you prepare.**

**2\. ****Rush in.**

**3\. ****Tell your comrades to back off. You got this! **]

Somehow, I have a very bad feeling with 3, not to mention 2? This damn troll…hey, why is that written in Latin? In tres eligre? 'Choose in three'? What in hell-

[ Your time limit is up. You randomly chose 2. ]

Wait, that meant the time limit!? 3 seconds!? Jesus-

[ A silvery werewolf leaped towards you. With its bulky body crackling with blackish lighting, the chances of injuring him with normal attacks seem quite low.

'Avenger's Noble Phantasm!', you realize.

You rushed forward.

A paw slammed into your body before you could sense what happened. You turned into a shower of red mincemeat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Ciel screamed.

"Well, that was disappointing.", Seras muttered. ]

[ **YOU DIED v(****ﾟ****｡****)v** ]

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKK YYYOOOOOUUUU-

[ Time and destiny warps. You shall stand where you once perished. ]

[ What should you do? (_In unum eligere_)

**1\. ****Ask your comrades to distract him while you prepare.**

**2\. ****Tell your comrades to back off. You got this! **]

FUU-wait, **_unum_**!? Phew, calm down, you got this. Hey, unum means 'one', right? SHIT, I'm gonna choose-

[ Time limit is up. You randomly chose 2. ]

NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[ "I've got this! Girls, sit back and enjoy the show."

You shoot them a cocky grin.

You walked towards your furry friend, terminator style.

"Hey, come here and lick my ball-"

The mighty werewolf smacked off your head like a bowling pin.

"Ten out of ten!", Seras clapped sarcastically.

"OH. MY. LORD.", Ciel whispered. ]

[ **YOU SUCK BALLS **]

…DO NOT KILL. NO SMASHING THE SYSTEM. NO KILLING. NO.

[ Time and destiny warps. You shall stand where you once perished. ]

[ What should you do? (_No time limit for you, loser!_)

**1\. ****Ask your comrades to distract him while you prepare.**

**2\. ****KILL YOURSELF **]

….Ok, I'm gonna have a nice chat with ALAYA once this is done. Definitely. A nice chat over a cup of coffee, perhaps? (Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill-)

1, of course.

[ You asked them to buy you several seconds to prepare your trump card.

They nodded back at you with a promising look in their eyes; Ciel with a determined smile, Seras with a bloodthirsty grin.

The werewolf charged at you with a sonic boom, as if sensing you were up to something. Ciel stepped before you, brandishing the bible in front of her like a shield. Divine incantations stopped the raving wolf in its tracks, as golden pages of the holy book created a boundary field of sorts, forcing the creature onto the ground.

Seras formed a square with both hands. A crimson magic circle formed atop the holy barrier, strengthening it with dark magic. Dreadful spirits clung onto the wolf from beneath, strangling him with the weight of the damned. 'Sin magic, a special form of curse that punishes the sinned according to its Karma', you realize.

You shake off those thoughts as you concentrate with all your mind. Your magical circuits overheated in mere seconds, burning white-hot under the enormous flow of arcane you brutally applied to them.

Veins popped. Bones shattered. You taste iron on your tongue. Your vision narrows. A roaring sound reverberates in your mind. Could it be your raging blood, or the snarls of that terrifying werewolf? You don't care.

"**Answerer **_(That Which Comes Later Cuts First)_"

Steam leaves the corners of your mouth with a low hiss. A silver ball hovered beside you, humming, waiting.

The werewolf struggled, its muscles bulging, neck straining. With one last howl, it let forth from his mouth a darkish red laser of complete destruction. The force of cold death, the ultimate form of carnage as the undead lord. A blast of annihilation.

Bluish thunder crackled. A blade of light shone upon the earth, illuminating the darkest of nights. Pain rippled through your every vein yet you endured, your hands trembling yet steady.

Seras and Ciel leaped back. They might've shouted something, maybe a warning. Nonetheless, you knew that victory has sealed your fate. ]

[ **"Fragarach (Gouging Sword of the War God)" **]

[ Time warped as destiny rewrote itself. The pillar of destruction erased your existence, overpowering you in every possible way.

However, it is **_your_** blade that shall strike **_first_**. No matter how powerful the opponent is, how absolute their strike might be, victory shall be yours.

The strongest strike of an enemy, reversed to the point where it **_"couldn't happen"_** and wiped out by the laws of the world and the absolute system of time.

**_Thy demise is nigh._**

A sapphire comet tore through space and time, striking the mad Avenger squarely in the heart.

The Avenger stepped back, his hand groping at his gaping wound.

Suddenly, in one last desperate attempt, he lunged towards a distracted Ciel who was awed by your display of God's Holder. ]

[ What should you do?

**1\. ****Cry out!**

**2\. Watch in dismay.**

**3\. Take the hit for her.** ]

If this was before I met with the Crawling Chaos, I wouldn't have chosen 3…but right now? Who are you kidding? 3 for the win! Gotta save her!

[ With a primeval rune of acceleration, you dash in front of Ciel and pushed her out of harm's way.

The silver beast crashed into you with extraordinary velocity, so fast that its sheer momentum broke your reinforced ribs like rotten twigs. Runes could only do so much against a being of such tremendous power.

Blood clogged up in your throat and nostrils as your vision swam in agony. You felt it was hard to breathe, until Ciel rushed over and started healing you with holy charms.

Seras shot nine bullets in quick succession, accurately plunging each giant bullet into the exact same spot.

At last, the werewolf's skull cracked, revealing the Avenger's true form in a puff of white mist; a noble-looking man in his thirties.

He gasped, and a relieved sigh escaped from the man's mouth. With his dying breath, he spoke.

"Heed my words…. Beware of that snake, Roa. O' brave warriors, he is aware of your presence. He seeks, the 'moon'. Find, him…"

With those words, he dissipated into a heap of dust. ]

[ **PREY** **SLAUGHTERED** ]

[ NEW QUEST: Vengeance

Find **_Michael Roa Valdamjong, The Snake of Akasha._**

He sent his Servant to eradicate his pursuers. He killed more than 500 innocents, just to get the undivided attention of the Church and lead them into this trap.

Make sure his evil deeds shall meet their end. ]

[ Your Rank with Ciel rose! (**Lv.100/100, Rank: Friends in Arms**) ]

[Your Rank with Seras rose! (**Lv.100/100, Rank: Interesting Executer**) ]

[Your Proximity with Ciel rose! (**Lv.10/100, Rank: Close Comrade**) ]

[Your Proximity with Seras rose! (**Lv.10/100, Rank: Taste of Danger**) ]

[Your skill level rose! (Chinese Martial Arts: D+), (Rune Mastery: C+) ]

Wut!? Wow! That's a lot of…progress? I think I'll end this for now…there's a lot of **_business_** I need to attend to with my **_sweet_** ALAYA…(Cracks Knuckles)

[ You received a new mail from **Aozaki Touko** ]

[ You received a new mail from **Aozaki** **Aoko** ]

…Fuck this shit I'm out. Why does this character have so many connections with VIPs!? The relationship status should be randomized! Is it because of Luck: E!?

…Whatever. See you guys next week! Thanks for the support! Leave a friendly comment, will ya? Bye~ (Exhausted voice)

Next: Seras is sexy, Ciel is curious, Aoko is amazing, Touko is terrific. What will happen when the Aozaki sisters find each other? (Mushroom cloud in the horizon)

Keep it a secret, Alaya-kun! The future rests on your shoulders!

* * *

**Be sure to FAV'N'FOLLOW (C'mon, don't be a bitch XD)**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


End file.
